


La voix du Maître

by Ahelya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crazy Spike, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Dans les sous-sols du lycée, ce n'est pas toujours l'apparence de Buffy ou de Drusilla que la Force prend pour torturer/tenter Spike





	La voix du Maître

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion des jeux organisés pour les 10 ans du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net : La Foire aux prompts.
> 
> J'ai pas arrêté d'hésiter sur le titre (Après avoir mis 10 plombes à en trouver un) mais dites-vous que dans mon esprits les deux iraient entre La voix du Maître et La voie du Maître.
> 
> En espérant que la lecture vous plaise !

**La voix du Maître**

Les rats étaient en train de se faire rares dans les sous-sols du lycée de Sunnydale mais certains continuaient pourtant de s'y perdre, comme s'ils ne faisaient pas attention au prédateur qui se trouvait, ici, avec eux, qui les chassait et les consumait avec une vigueur ressemblant à celle qu'il avait mise dans d'autres chasses… Celles contre ceux qui s'était moqué du mauvais poète… Celles contre la prédatrice ultime de sa race…

Autre temps… Autre mœurs… Autres victimes… Même absence de bon sens…

Il y avait des gens, des choses, qui n'apprenaient jamais.

Il chassait un rat, un simple et tout petit rat, mais cette chasse semblait plus compliquée que la plus dangereuse de ses chasses. Était-ce à cause de l'Etincelle ? Les rats étaient tout aussi vivants que les humains après tout, peut-être que les tuer pour leur sang…

Non ! C'était stupide ! Comme lui… Comme tout ce qu'il avait fait… Parce qu'il n'apprenait jamais. Parce que sans l'Etincelle, seul le sang, et le bon coup de fouet qu'il lui donnait, comptaient.

Mais il y a une Etincelle maintenant… Qui le consume avec autant de force que le sang, la chasse et le combat. Une tout petite Etincelle qui ressemble à un brasier…

Il y avait un rat. Il ne devait pas oublier le rat, la petite poche de sang toute proche de lui. La seule nourriture à sa disposition pour le moment.

Il se lança, plongea, sur la petite bête comme si elle était le plus féroce des adversaires. Sa main effleura un pelage beaucoup trop rêche et terne…

Et les cheveux de mère brillent après chaque passage lent de la brosse de sa femme de chambre…

Et les cheveux de Dru, aussi noir que la plus sombre des nuits, brillent sous la lumière pâle de la lune alors qu'elle danse et ondule autour de lui…

Et les cheveux de Buffy, allongée sur le sol après sa chute, rayonnent sous les rayons de l'aube naissante…

Le rat ! Où était le rat !? Il ne devait pas oublier le rat !

Il y eut un petit cri aigu. Le rat, sa victime, avait failli lui échapper mais il avait été plus vif et rapide que lui. Grâce à une preste roulade sur le côté, il avait pu saisir le rat et le porter à ses lèvres. Il y eut un nouveau petit cri bien trop aigu et du sang frais inonda l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Ce meurtre n'eut pas l'air de déranger l'Etincelle…

Le rat n'était qu'un tout petit sac de sang. Un seul ne pouvait être suffisant. Il avait toujours faim. Faim dévorante et brûlante qui le consumait depuis des mois…

Est-ce que la faim le brûlerait un jour plus intensément que l'Etincelle ?

Il se redressa péniblement, en s'essuyant la bouche, et trébucha. Tout à l'heure, trop occupé par sa chasse – Comme d'habitude. Quand il chassait, se battait, rien d'autre ne comptait – il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait roulé au milieu d'une énorme pile de cartons.

Il s'accroupit et secoua la tête. Pendant un instant, un court instant, il aurait juré que ce n'étaient pas des cartons éventrés par sa chasse qu'il y avait autour de lui mais des corps, tout un cortège de mariage aux yeux vitreux et aux vêtements ensanglantés.

Un court flash et l'Etincelle l'avait brûlé.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Le soleil… Peut-être devrait-il aller au soleil pour s'éclaircir les idées…

Mais le soleil ne veut pas de lui… La lune et les étoiles non plus… Parce qu'il veut le soleil en ayant un goût de cendre…

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il aurait pu se relever mais il resta accroupi et commença à observer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Cartons crevés… Bouts de sapins trop verts pour être vraiment naturel… Décorations de noël… Quelques anges avec un air accusateur. Peut-il les prendre dans sa main pour les retourner sans se brûler ? Des guirlandes rouges, vertes, argentées et dorées. Assez solide pour servir de corde et le supporter tandis qu'elles l'étranglent ? Des jouets… Des poupées… Pas mademoiselle Edith mais peut-être qu'elles aussi ont beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui ? Des animaux en peluche… Monsieur Gordo. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelle, non ? Peut-il le prendre et l'emporter avec lui sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

Il secoua la tête. Il était au milieu d'un tas de jouets et de décorations de noël. Il y avait un ours en peluche quelque peu aplati tout près de lui. Était-ce cet ours qui l'avait fait trébucher ? Devait-il, pouvait-il, se venger de lui, de ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Ce n'était qu'un ours en peluche. C'était stupide… Stupide comme lui et tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il est minuit et dehors, des chants de noël se font entendre. Il offre un ours à mère, un délicieux petit bibelot en porcelaine qu'il a vu dans la vitrine d'une boutique d'antiquités d'une rue de Londres. Mère aime l'ours. Mère chante mais pas l'un des chants de noël qu'ils entendent.

Mère chante…

Ce n'était pas la voix de mère mais il connaissait tout de même cette voix. Cette voix et la chanson. Comment pouvait-il connaître cette chanson ?

Il se retourna vivement, faillit même tomber à nouveau, à cause d'une poupée cette fois, mais il réussit à se redresser sans dommage. La chose, le fantôme, à l'apparence changeante était là.

La chose cessa de chanter pour lui dire :

« Je pense que tu devrais revoir ta position. Vraiment. »

Il éclata de rire. Son fantôme si changeant et troublant avait-il vraiment décidé d'adopter l'apparence et la voix de la personne dont il n'écouterait jamais les conseils et les ordres ?

« Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi pourtant… »

Le fantôme, la chose, tendit le bras, poing fermé. Il n'y avait aucun rayon de soleil mais il aurait juré que le poing de l'apparition était en train de commencer à fumer.

« Souviens-toi… »

Ne t'inquiète. J'aime les femmes, évidemment, mais… Depuis quelques temps, je me demande si j'aimerais partager le massacre d'innocents avec… Un autre homme. Penses-tu que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de déviant ?

Tu étais mon maître… mon yoda !

« C'est toi qui est parti en premier ! » cria-t-il.

Le fantôme, Angelus, s'approcha de lui. Il recula. Bientôt, il ne put plus reculer. Il y avait un mur derrière lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti… »

Oui. A cause d'une Etincelle…

Angelus tendit la main vers lui.

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu me tuer, Billy. »

Bien sûr que si !

« Mon nom est Spike. » cria-t-il en se jetant sur Angelus.

Mais Angel, il ne sut comment, réussit à lui échapper.

Il était à nouveau par terre, au milieu des décorations et des jouets de noël, et Angel, _Angelus, la Chose,_ était accroupi à côté de lui, était toute proche de lui…

« Pense à tout ce que je pourrais t'apprendre. On peut l'ignorer, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une âme que tu ne peux pas tuer… »

Il ferma les yeux. Angel s'était tu pour le moment mais il continuait de sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Il frissonna, se laissa aller contre l'autre vampire. Ils pourraient peut-être…

« Laisse-moi… dit-il à mi-voix.

-Pourquoi ? Pense à tout ce que je pourrais t'offrir. Ne veux-tu pas un peu de réconfort… Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois… »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder les alentours. Peut-être que dans les décorations de noël, il y avait quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour blesser Angelus et échapper à son emprise ?

Autour de lui, des corps, tout un cortège de mariage, aux yeux vitreux et aux vêtements ensanglantés…

Autour de lui, des gens, ceux qui se sont moqués du mauvais poète, en habit de soirée, aux crânes défoncés…

Angelus fit claquer sa langue, déçu sans aucun doute.

« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais… »

De plus en plus de corps sans vie l'entouraient, l'écrasaient…

Il se mit à hurler.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Conditions du prompt :
> 
> Une date : à minuit (oui, j'ai légèrement triché pour celui-là. chut :p)
> 
> Un objet : un ours en peluche
> 
> Une situation : personnage 1 veux tuer personnage 2
> 
> Une réplique : "Je crois que tu devrais revoir ta position"


End file.
